Betrayal is the sweetest love
by Thehayreader
Summary: Betrayal is rampant, the long thought dead have returned and not even lexa herself will be able to escape their schemes. As the Ice Queen prepares her hand, the grounders are split, their leader missing. Focuses mainly on Lexa, Clarke and a long lost lover
1. Chapter 1

The night is like the broken mind, from illumination to dark in the blink of an eye it changes, no thought to the consequences that may arise from its fickle decisions. So to does the broken mind act, it goes from the love and happiness of the arms of its love, to the isolation of its darkened halls, forever wandering looking for its escape, till once again the light illuminates the path and for a short period the hope returns, Not knowing the cycle is destined to forever repeat.

Lexa glanced at her love's eyes as she slept, even in her sleep Clarke could not escape from her despair, tears flowed as she slept, her dreams haunting her every moment of rest. As Lexa eyes slowly withdrew from her love, her heart slowly broke as it did every night. Bellamy's betrayal had hurt them all, but his alliance with the Ice Queen had hit Clarke the most. The betrayal itself was pain enough, but it was Bellamy who had formulated the kidnapping of Clarke, he had stood there as they tortured her, laughing at her pain, blaming her for all that had happened. His triumphalism had sealed his fate, the knife silencing his final taunts. Lexa had took no joy in his death, justice should not be flaunted, the dead deserved their their finality of peace.

A moan escaped the lips of Clarke, whispering the name of her love as she coiled in the bed. A smile escaped Lexa, "maybe she was getting over Bellamy" she thought, happy that in the depths of their love Clarke had found peace for a short time.

Clarke's eyes opened, a smile laced her face, her dreams of the night before filling her with an unexplainable feeling. " You sure were feisty last night weren't you?", Clarke regretted the words as soon as she spoke them.

But Lexa just smiled, and spoke in the devious was that Clarke had grown accustomed to, " I think the guards were getting worried with the noise you made". Clarke opened her mouth to reply, but the opening of the tent flap disrupted their ritualistic, flirtatious morning talks.

Octavia smirked as she walked in, "You don't have to keep the whole camp up at night you know, some of us do have better things to do than listen to you two"

Lexa ignored her as she rose and dressed, her mind lamenting on the day that was to come. "Is death the only punished the chieftains will accept?", inquired Lexa, her voice taking on a tone of begging as she finished her sentence.

Her question has meant for nobody, but it was Octavia who answered, " Betrayal demands death, you should know that, you have killed many in justice,"

Octavia's words bite deep into Lexa, but she knew she was correct, she had killed many in the name of justice, but to her this was different . Despite Octavia's words to Lexa it was Clarke who responded," She betrayed you Lexa, She betrayed us. She would've left me to die."

"I know my love, but the death of one you once loved is harder than you can comprehend" as she spoke she leaned forward and kissed clarke on the forehead. She slowly plucked her sword from the ground, steeling herself for the spectacle that was to come " Lead on Octavia" uttered Lexa, her voice cracking as she spoke. Outside waited the one who she had loved once, the one who she had thought dead, the one who had betrayed her to the Ice Queen, after she had begged her help when she found out she was alive. Outside waited Costia, the betrayer of her people, the destroyer of hope, the name that she now called herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Costia awoke to the smell of burnt remains and the engulfing darkness her cell. Her mind raced through the months that had passed, looking for a way she could've changed her path that she now stood upon. The Ice Queen had shown her the tools of destruction she had uncovered, her plans to kill her lost love. They had told her that the death of Clarke was the only way to save Lexa, that if she did not, Lexa's death would be placed at her feet. To save the one she loved, she had betrayed her.

Costia's thoughts were disrupted by the entering of a shadowed figure, its face covered by a darkened mask. As it walked towards the hellbound captive it spoke, " I have reason enough to let you die you bitch, but Lexa could never go through with your death. This is the only way can save her". As the figure spoke it loosened the bounds that imprisoned the captive.

Costia rose wearily, her mind accepting that this was her only chance salvation, that the risks of a trick were worth her hope of survival. Weariness and pain laced her voice as she spoke, " Guards surrounded this tent Shadow Queen, not even the masters of the shadow could escape this palace of darkness"

The figure replied, lacing truth and lie as she spoke," They have been taken care of, the human eye sees not what thinks it will see, not what it sees". As she spoke she heaved Costia to her feet, directing her out of the tent while doing so.

Costia cursed as the sun blinded her, her weeks in captivity making her eyes sensitive, to the trance like sun. They passed through the camp unnoticed, the people too busy preparing for the execution to notice them. "Where are we going?" inquired Costia, her question answered only by a smirk grin on her saviour's face.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough… and i'll have my fun", her whispered answer escaping the ears of Costia. As they left the village Costia's fear grew, but she knew she would receive only a smirk in reply to her questions.

They walked in silence for hours, neither willing to spark a day had darkened beyond recognition before Costia dared to speak, " Who are you Shadow Queen?, Why was it me that you saved?" As she spoke they came upon a clearing in the forest, a fire laid stocked in the centre, figures circled it. As they drew closer, Costia recognised the figure shadowed by the fire, she recognised the face of the one she had betrayed, the face of the one who she had betrayed to save.

"You took your time getting here Clarke didn't you?", Costia recognised the voice as soon as it spoke, It was Lexa in the shadows of the campfire. Her mind raced as it processed what she had just heard, "Was it Clarke who had saved her after all that happened ", thought Costia, but her savior, or Clarke, disrupted her darting mind.

" The patrols were sent out earlier than you promised, if it wasn't for your advice we would of been captured", as Clarke spoke, Lexa rose, kissing Clarke on her temple as she spoke, "You've done well my love, and now we can have our fun. Maybe after that we will tell her what's happening"

Costia could not react as the two lovers pounced on her, bringing her to the ground as they tore the clothes from her body. In moments they had her tied down, arms and legs stretched out before them. Lexa turned to Clarke baring her knife from her scabbard while in doing so. "What punishment does she deserve Clarke? ", as she spoke Clarke coudnt help but smile as Lexa ran her knife along Costia's bare chest, tingling the skin but not breaking it.

"I think it's time she felt some pain and disappointment, don't you my love ", as Clarke spoke she leaned towards Costia biting down on her navel, slowly making her way up towards her breasts. Lexa took this opportunity to slide between their captives legs,

"Why are you doing this? ", panted Costia, her screams becoming louder as Lexa moved her mouth towards her core, her body ached as Lexa continued her endless messaging of her clit, moving her free hand to slowly caresses the core of Clarke.

"Harder lexa, Harder! ", screamed Clarke causing Costia to get closer and closer to the edge, as she neared her release of pleasure Lexa slowly withdrew, the moans of Costia turning from pleasure to despair as she realised her aching body would not be released.

"Costia may not be getting her fun tonight Clarke, but we've still along way to go", as Lexa spoke she placed herself between Clarke slowly rubbing her core, Clarke moans of passion were joined by Costia's cries of despair. As Clarke reached her edge she screamed in joy at the release of pleasure through her body.

As the pair of lovers rose and dressed Costia wailed in despair, "Don't leave me here, please don't. " Her core seeking release from the frustration that had grown within,

"Don't worry my love", smiled Lexa, "Tomorrow well have our fun again and maybe then we'll see about letting you go"


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, as the as the sun slowly rose from its slumber, Lexa glanced at her loves eyes. Metres away lay Costia, emitting a radiating glow that Lexa could not resist. Ever since last night she had felt something new towards Costia, something she was sure Clarke felt as well. Lexa could see the pain Clarke felt as she slept, but she could also see something that she only saw when Clarke looked at her, she looked as if she was in the swooning arms of love, Lexa felt certain, that like her, Clarke had fallen for Costia. Lexa's mind slowly drifted, reminiscing of yesterday's events. Thoughts of her people now leaderless slipping away from her mind's grasps.

One day earlier

"Clarke you plan is ridicules, how do you plan to even get to her. Let alone get her past the guards if you do.", Lexa's scornful rebuke could not sway Clarke from her stratagem.

"Lexa, we have to try!, You know why she did what she did. She did it to protect. To make sure that you would survive. You're commander, the guards will follow your orders.", as Clarke spoke Lexa suddenly realised, that despite all Costia had done to her, Clarke was willing to save her from death.

"This isn't just about saving her is it?", a devious smile crossed her face as she spoke,, Lexa's statement shook Clarke to the core. Clarke mind raced as she tried to figure out how Lexa had noticed. "Don't worry Clarke, I feel the same way. But if we do rescue her, I think she deserves a punishment more suiting to our desires."

Clarke stared at Lexa in disbelief."Had she really just suggest that?", thought Clarke,"That she is willing to share me with another woman. But then again, … maybe I want to share Lexa as well." As Clarke ran through every possibility, a smile slowly crossed her lips." I think we could come to an arrangement with her, and after her punishment she can have her fun as well."

Lexa had known that this would mean the end, that after this she would never ne commander again. She thought back to the last time she had ignored her heart, leaving Clarke to defeat mount weather herself. Breaking her heart, making her an easy target for Bellamy's web of lies and deceit. As her orders were relayed to the guards at Costia's tent, Lexa knew that her life from this point on would never be the same.

"Lexa"..."Lexa", Clarke's sweetened voice slowly woke Lexa from her trance.

"I'm getting up, just give me minute", Clarke laughed as Lexa answered her. In the corner of their eyes they could see Costia struggling through her gag to talk. "Clarke I think she's suffered enough, we did agree to let her go"

Clarke answer sent Costia struggling once again at the bonds that held her down, "But love, she's so much fun. Could we not have one more session of fun. " Despite Clarke words, as she spoke them she walked towards Costia. Proceeding to cut her bonds and the gag that had held her quite for the night. "I'm going to let you go, I swear if you try to run I'll fuckin fuck you all night", Clarke's wordssent shivers down Costia back, but just as Clarke had spoken the last word she burst out in laughter unable to control her emotions. "Don't worry Costia, your one of us now. We just had to do that stuff just to make sure you had some punishment for your betrayal.

Costia rose slowly, waiting for the two women to pounce on her at any moment. "We're my clothes, of you really do mean to welcome me properly", Costia's remark stopped both Clarke and Lexa on their feet.

"hm… emm… we didn't really plan the whole clothes shredding. You may have to walk around naked till we find you some more", as Lexa spoke she couldn't t help but look at Costia's subtle lush breasts. After a few moments Lexa realised the two women were looking at her. "I promise you I wasn't staring at your breasts, I was staring into your heart", as Lexa spoke she burst into laughter. As the sun took full hold of the sky, they set out to find Costia clothes to wear, much to the disappointment of Lexa.


End file.
